


The Great Jailbreak

by Gabriel_Loki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Loki/pseuds/Gabriel_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three angels and a human escape from Purgatory at the same time an angel escapes from Hell. A brother is missing and demons are conspiring. Could these be linked?<br/>Also, who knew the devil liked Mac and Cheese?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The breakout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starrstruck_64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrstruck_64/gifts).



Dean’s scream pierced the silence of Purgatory…his two feathered accomplices along with a feathered bystander watched helplessly as Dean Winchester had to quite literally force an opening out of Purgatory with his bare hands, all three feathered angelic companions were glowing with the power fueling him, two in their giagantic true forms and one confined within his vessel. 

Dean’s now amber eyes are glowing with the white light of the power pulsing through him.  He can see the red of the monsters of purgatory crawling towards them, and the white of other angels coming near, even the black of demons. The bluegray landscape his new eyesight afforded him was crawling with spectators and it spurred him on to  pull the realm apart even more, yelling for his angelic companions to get their asses through NOW. They did and he barely managed his way through before the door he’d made slammed shut. He’s aware of blinding colors one minute then darkness the next, collapsing even as elsewhere the cage is being opened and the Devil is set free….

\--

Dean woke to two hands shaking him and he moaned when he was assaulted with all sorts of colors again. Then his vision sharpened and he realized his eyes are healed. Yet as he looked at Gabriel, who is now in his familiar vessel with his medium brown-gold hair and those gold eyes watching him. Dean saw Balthazar standing behind Gabriel and off to the side is Cas. Each angel had an aura around them along with very faint wings…Gabriel has a gold-bronze aura, Castiel sapphire blue, Balthazar has a purple aura… Balthazar nodded towards Dean and then vanished, Balthazar’s wings flapping once.

Gabriel…Can I just say it’s great not to see you with a Lion head, dog head and dragon head? Friggen scary ass shit I swear…” Dean said as he sat up, rubbing his eyes, he could see all six of Gabriel’s golden wings, but they were so faint that it was easy to ignore them.

“Can you go away now? Nnngh my head…” Dean moaned as Cas put his hand on Dean’s shoulder and Gabriel shuffled awkwardly in wherever the hell they ended up on Earth’s grass.

“Erm…kinda cant, that ritual took a lot out of me…You’re stuck with me Dean.” He says sheepishly and Dean sighed.

“Then help me up?” He mumbled and he opened his eyes to see Gabriel offering his hand. Dean took it and Gabriel grunted as he helped Dean up.

“Oh shut it I’m not heavy…just starved now that I need to eat here…” He mumbled as he looks around and leads the way to the nearby town they arrived near. On several occasions he nearly collapsed, only to be caught by Gabriel or Cas. Gabriel didn’t make any comment on it, knowing the tearing a hole out of Purgatory bit had exhausted the human more than it had exhausted him to lend him his power.

As it turns out, God and Fate have a horrible sense of humor, as they end up on SucroCorp’s property. Dean grunts and nods towards the main road and the angels take him to it and they trudge along it until they get toward a hotel nearby. Gabriel pulls out a wallet and as they get inside, he hands a platinum card to the woman at the desk…it’s a rather expensive hotel and thankfully Gabriel’s card hadn’t expired so they end up in a penthouse suite a Gabriel’s insistence.

Once they got in the room, Dean collapsed onto the right side of the bed and promptly fell asleep. Gabriel flopped onto a guestroom’s bed. Cas sat on the edge of the bed in his tattered trenchcoat and mental ward clothes (A source of non-stop amusement for Gabriel). The angel kept an eye out, sword out and resting on his knees.

Cas was awake to see Balthazar arrive with clothes for them all. Balthazar hesitated when he saw Cas awake. Cas looked down though, shame very clearly apparent. Neither one of them would ever forget what Castiel had done.

“For what it’s worth…” Cas whispered as Balthazar started to leave, pausing, “I really am so very sorry for what I did Balthazar…” 

Balthazar is silent for a moment before he vanishes, getting away from the brother who had stabbed him in the back.

Dean would still be asleep when Gabriel wakes the morning, coming out of his room and grumping about a lack of candy in the minibar, though his eyes did widen in appreciation when he saw the new sets of clothes ready for him along with a duffel to put them in. Gabriel grinned and instantly went to grab a shower as he pressed the on button for the coffee maker after making sure coffee was in it.

When Dean woke it was to see Gabriel coming out of the shower with a white robe on and dancing to ‘Sexy and I know it’.

“Oh God,” Dean moaned, faceplanting against the bed, “Gabriel I don’t need to see your junk bouncing…besides you know I know you lot are junkless thanks to Purgatory. I think it was your junklessness that blinded me,” Dean grumbled even as Gabriel laughed at that.

“Gh…gonna need to find out where Sam’s keeping the impala…” He mumbled after a minute.

“Who cares? We can but a new car with the money I have on this card til we find it,” Gabriel said cheerfully as he dumped a shit ton of sugar into his coffee and added some milk. Dean got cavities just looking at it.

“Yup!” Hell once we’re all ready we can go clothes shopping for you, get us some nifty tech crap then see if your brother hasn’t changed his number. I’ve also got a place in Springfield, back where you first met me. Nifty magical home really,” Gabriel said, being the chatterbox as Dean rolled his eyes and shuffled towards the shower.

“Right…right…we’ll do that after my shower and I get coffee in my system.” Dean mumbled as he went into the penthouse bathroom and stared at it before chuckling and setting the new set of clothes onto the counter. He smiled at the large bathroom and went in, turning the water on to a nice warm temperature, the overhead fan going as he washed himself off thoroughly then lathered up both his body and his hair.

When he got out of the shower, he paused when he saw his eyes in the mirror. What had once been bright green eyes are now amber ones…likely because of the blindness or whatever that he’d had in purgatory… Shaking his head Dean looked away and shrugged on his clothes and left the room and went and kicked Gabriel’s lazy clothed ass off the bed, noticing that Cas is in a suit now instead of mental ward outfit, his trenchcoat nice and new.

“Who brought us this stuff anyway?” He asked as he left the room with the other two, locking it securely behind him.

“Balthazar,” Cas said softly, and Dean paused to look at him then nodded.

“That was nice of him,” Dean said as Gabriel snorted.

“No idiot, he did it cause he owes you something after springing us from Purgatory. Though technically it was cause of you and your brother that we ended up in the situations that got us killed…but still…” Gabriel shrugged and took them to the store.

After Gabriel rejecting about the fifteenth shirt of thirty he’d picked out with Dean and Cas already ready and waiting, Dean realized it was going to be a looooong day


	2. The Great Morning Star?

A month goes by and Dean finds himself in yet another hotel. He still hasn’t found out where the Impala is, and he hasn’t heard from any of Sam’s numbers and he’s gotten other Hunters to look around for him but so far there’s nothing. He even has the three musketeer angels looking for Sam. So far there were false leads that ended with nothing. It was as if Sam had dropped off the face of the Earth.  
Dean grumbled and closed the laptop, feeling like his eyes were burning from staring at the screen for too long. Dean was taking off his shirt when there was a high pitched tone that filled the air…the room starting to fill with light…

Yet the tone became a voice, a sad, angry and wrathful yet beautiful voice, and the light became…

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” Dean yelled as he backed himself away from what looked a lot like Gabriel except…not. There’s this huge mother fucking angel with hot pink sparkly wings, six of them and it has a black cobra head, with red eyes, a black panther head with red eyes as well and lastly a raven head it’s eyes probably a bit less red than the others.

The panther head…it had a bit of amber in it’s red. The look of it though…it was like a black sludge had covered the angel…. It still didn’t stop Dean from screaming out obscenities and backing into the wall as three sets of red eyes looked directly at him.

~So you can see me, Winchester…interesting…~ The angel growled, shrieked and hissed.   
Dean snarled and held his hands over his ears as the angel slung closer, cobra head edging closer.

“GABRIEL! CAS! GET YOUR ASSES HERE NOW!” Dean yelled, the angel in front of him hissing at the yelling and almost instantly Gabriel and Cas appeared, only for Gabriel to recoil.

“Hey…Lucifer….erm you know you have the wrong Winchester right?” Gabriel asked nervously and all three heads looked to Gabriel and the hot pink wings flared out a little. 

~Gabriel…you are alive…~ Lucifer sounded shocked and he advanced towards the other archangel, whose wings shook behind him. Lucifer and Cas noticed this as well and Lucifer eyed Gabriel for a moment then let out a sigh that had a long hiss underlying it.  
Cas stood by Dean uncomfortably, Lucifer’s Raven head staring at him and Dean.

“Dude that is fucking creepy. Go find a vessel already!” Dean growled and all three heads now looked at him.

~That is the reason I am here Dean. I had been hoping I would find your brother with you, but alas he is not here…Where is he?~ Lucifer asked as both of the other angels fidgeted and Dean glared.

“I don’t know, and even if I did I wouldn’t tell you!” Dean snarls and the panther head snarled and Dean was suddenly pinned to the wall by a huge mother fucking hand, the panther head right up in his space.

~You will tell me!~ Lucifer snarled snapping his teeth by Dean’s head and Dean snorted.

“I spent the last year in Purgatory with monsters on my ass, you’re no better,” Dean sneered and Lucifer roared and threw Dean through the wall to the parking lot outside. He started to advance when Gabriel stood up, stopping his brother.

“You need a vessel right? That’s why you’re here harassing Dean?” Gabriel asked as the Raven head stared at him and the cobra head watched Cas, the Panther staring at Dean, who swallowed hard.

“Here’s the thing, Lucifer, we cant find Sam, and believe me we’ve been looking...” Gabriel said, shifting a bit.

~He is the only one on Earth that can hold me,~ Lucifer said as he eyed them both.

“What about Nick?” Gabriel asked as Dean staggered to his feet, wincing.

~Dead and destroyed, Gabriel.~

Gabriel frowned as Dean staggered back into the hotel room, bruised and bleeding.

“I’ll tell you what. I fix up your Nick vessel and make him a bit stronger….and you in turn experience what the humans have created on their own. Candy especially, it’s awesome.”

Lucifer eyed them all and flexed the hot pink wings that Dean really wanted to mock, but he valued his life, so he didn’t say anything.

~I will agree if the vessel holds me properly, and that there is no trickery...~ Lucifer said slowly, and Gabriel nodded, the younger angel shaking…Dean didn’t blame him, after all the last time Gabriel had seen Lucifer…

Dean went forward and put a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder and squeezed it lightly. The Archangel looked at Dean and smiled faintly.

“Don’t provoke him….that’s my job.” Dean muttered and Gabriel chuckled and then with a whisper of wings, both Archangels were gone.

They returned sometime later to Dean still grumbling about the hole in the wall and Cas carefully picking drywall out of his back.  
Dean glanced back to them, eyeing Lucifer in Nick, the archangel stretching a bit before catching Dean’s eyes. Blue on amber before looking to Gabriel.

“What did you do to his eyes?” It sounded like a whip crack and Gabriel swallowed, but Dean responded.

“It’s not his fault. It was while we were in Purgatory. His true form blinded me…and apparently coming back through to Earth healed them.” Dean watched as Lucifer looked back to him with a frown.

“You were in Purgatory and still live to tell the tale? I must say I am mildly impressed Dean.” Dean stared at the devil not sure what to say other than a awkward thanks.  
\--


	3. That Addictive Thing Called Food

Lucifer watched the human move around uncomfortably in his presence once Gabriel had extracted his promise to not harm the Winchester.

 

“It still never fails to amuse me, the dumps you choose to place yourself in. You know for another thirty bucks you could have gotten a place with cleaner sheets,” Lucifer said with a smirk as he leaned against the wall and Dean let out an irritated sigh.

 

“I have to save all the money I can Lucifer. Running credit card scams only lasts for so long,” Dean muttered as he stared at his…devise. Nick’s memories told him it is a laptop, something used to research many things and to entertain one’s self.

 

“Please tell me you are not watching pornography with me in the room,” Lucifer said flatly, and was pleased to find Dean choking on his whiskey and glaring at him.

 

“Yeah, you’re definitely Gabriel’s brother, both your minds jump to Pornography…” Dean grumbled and he turned the laptop so Lucifer could see it. It is only a page called ‘Yahoo!’ .

 

“I just got an email from another hunter about Sam…Says here she was last in contact with him two months ago…” He frowns and then picks up his phone, “And I can’t believe I didn’t think of Jody Mills…one sec…” Dean dials a number and calls, Lucifer letting out a great sigh of boredom and Dean glaring at him even as someone picked up.

 

“Hey Jody, it’s me, Dean,” The Winchester said all too obviously. Said Winchester also winced and pulled his phone away from his ear, where even Lucifer could hear the woman cursing at Dean.

 

“Whoa, whoa Jody I haven’t been screwing around I really was in Purgatory and now I’m out. Been out for about a month-“ More yelling and Lucifer chuckled and snatched the phone from Dean.

 

“Ma’am,” Lucifer said in his most charming voice he could muster, and it silenced Jody Mills, “Thank you,” He says sweetly as he sits down at the little table in the motel room, grabbing some paper and a pen, “I’m an acquaintance of Dean’s and we were calling because we cannot find his brother, and as amusing as it is to listen to you castrate him over the phone, I’m afraid it can’t quite happen right now if we want to find his brother.” Lucifer grinned as Jody calmed down and started talking to him, Lucifer making little ‘uhuh’ sounds as he starts writing things down, actually focused on the task at hand.

 

“So two months ago in Austin Texas? That’s the last time you or anyone else heard from him?” He waited patiently as Jodie went through her own different papers, Lucifer could hear them over the phone…

He got a yes as an answer and then he smirked, “Would you like yell at Dean some more? Yes? Well here you go,” Lucifer tossed the phone to Dean who mouthed ‘not cool’ and winced as the yelling began again. Yet Lucifer had all the info they needed, because he knew how to get info out of anyone and anything. They will find Sam Winchester, and when they do, he will have his true vessel once more.

***

Much of the next week was beyond boring. Lucifer had promised Gabriel he’d do things the human way to get perspective. Well damn that was the worst deal he’d ever made. He didn’t like being stuck in a car with Dean, even if he secretly liked the songs, but Dean didn’t need to know that.

The  first time they stopped was for Dean to eat, the Winchester complaining that he’s hungry and needed to take a leak. Lucifer rolled his eyes but got out with him, wondering briefly where Castiel was, after all Dean is Castiel’s charge, there’s no chance Castiel or Gabriel would actually trust him to keep his word…right? It actually mildly unnerved him that Gabriel would trust him to not hurt Dean, after what Lucifer had done to his brother…

 

“You alright?” Dean asked, pulling Lucifer out of his musings.

 

“Just thinking,” He said easily, and Dean eyed him.

 

“Yeah well the look you had…kinda reminds me of the look I see Sam get when he’s thinking about some emo crap,” Dean says, blunt and to the point, just like Michael, and Lucifer snorted, actually finding it a little refreshing.

Lucifer started to go into the diner when he paused, a kind of buzzing sounding in his head, the Devil shaking it and rubbing at the bridge of his nose, the surroundings suddenly shifting.

_“You promised that he would come, Meg.” A voice hissed as the surroundings slowly came into focus, shallow breathing filling Lucifer’s ears and strands of hair fell into his eyes, but those eyes found a mirror on the wall, and reflected in it is none of other than Sam Winchester. Blood is smeared on his mouth where it isn’t gagged… the Winchester chained down in a chair…Sam has dark shadows under his eyes and there’s a few cuts and bruises visible on his face…there’s no light in Sam’s eyes, like he knows he’ll likely die here, or worse._

 

_“Well most spells have their faults my dear friend. Perhaps this one doesn’t actually alert our father of our whereabouts…but we succeeded, don’t you see? Our father walks the Earth once more.” Meg said with clear glee before coming into the room and Sam’s eyes flicked to her and grew wide as he let out a strangled sound and weakly tried to get away, even though they knew he couldn’t escape her._

_Meg smiled sweetly and removed the gag, cutting her arm, “Drink up sweetie,” She said with a false sweet voice and Sam glared at the demon who sighed and forced Sam to drink, only for Sam to spit the blood right back at her and—_

_  
_

“Hey!” Dean snapped his fingers in front of Lucifer’s face, the Devil letting out a huff and swatting it away as the vision was broken.

 

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked with a scowl as Lucifer rolled his eyes.

 

“Nothing to concern yourself with, Winchester,” Lucifer said as evenly as possibly.

 

“Bull fucking shit, I was trying to snap you out of it for about ten minutes! Only time I EVER saw anyone get that look and stare off into space was Sam on the few times his visions didn’t hurt him!”

 

“Dean. You well and truly know your brother far too well, but understand, I am nowhere near the open book he is,” Lucifer said in as calm a voice as he could, and he watched Dean shiver and quickly drop it, Lucifer smiling a bit as he sat down opposite Dean in the booth.

Lucifer looked down at the menu and tilted his head a little at the image they had of chili fries and a burger. It actually made Nick’s stomach growl, and he blinked at that.

 

“Oh no you did not Gabriel….” He growls, frowning and looking down at his stomach.

 

“What is it?” Dean asked with a frown, watching Lucifer who let out a huff.

 

“Apparently instead of making it so this body holds me with the aid of demon blood…he made it so instead I had to eat,” Lucifer almost pouts, but he manages to keep some dignity even if Dean sniggers.

 

“Gotta admit, it IS a better alternative,” Dean said with a shrug and Lucifer’s eyes narrowed but he said nothing else. He ordered the food that had caught his eye, apparently much to Dean’s delight as Dean got a bacon cheeseburger and pie.

 

“At least you don’t eat rabbit food, that’s a plus,” Dean said as they got their orders and that got another eyeroll from Lucifer as he picked up his burger and bit into it and chewed, giving a low moan of appreciation.

He didn’t notice the way Dean stared at him as he decided that yes, he liked this food and took larger bites, chewing happily, eyes closed. He also didn’t notice the way Dean looked around and saw there were no vegged out people. Sam had apparently taken down the Leviathan’s drugging the corn syrup.

Lucifer however is far gone on the taste of the burger and even more so on the chili fries.

 

“You humans…Mmm oh father this stuff is delicious!” Lucifer moaned as he swallowed then reached for the soda, a Dr. Pepper and took a sip, Lucifer’s eyes widening.

 

“How do you humans come up with food such as this?” Lucifer asked as he devoured the chili fries and started nursing his Dr. Pepper.

 

“Oh well…see free will gives us time to think of plenty of inventive new ways to make food into one form or another. Thus chefs are awesome and …you know what? Here try some pie,” Dean pushed his plate of pie to the devil, who eyed it then tried it, letting out another moan and pulled the plate closer and ate the rest of the pie.

 

“What flavor was this?” Lucifer asked as he finished eating, wiping his lips with a napkin.

 

“Apple,” Dean said with a chuckle, noticing the way that Lucifer looked a lot more…pleasurable with food in him, good food too. Lucifer nodded, pleased with the answer and started to get up, Dean followed his lead and left the money for the food on the table then left with the Devil in tow, said devil watching him in a bit of a new light. This human…no, Dean had a good taste in food. That and his knowledge of knowing where he is going makes him rather useful in a way Lucifer had not seen before…

 

An hour later Lucifer was joined in the backseat by Gabriel who offered him a Snickers candy bar and the older archangel known as the devil takes it and unwraps it and takes a bite out of it, eyes brightening and he can’t help a grin.

“This, big brother is what makes the humans so special. Look at what they do with their time. They make great food, tall structures and great and not so great tv shows and movies,” Gabriel said with a sly smile, nudging Lucifer.

 

“Why would anyone ever want to destroy that hm? It’s part of why dad made them, to let them have their fun with the planet.” That said Gabriel left Lucifer to think on that, frowning and looking down at the candy wrapper with no candy left only to realize he’s chewing on the last half.

Oh crap.


	4. Touch My Vessel, Shame on You

Dean personally blamed Gabriel for Lucifer’s newfound liking of food of all sorts. If Gabriel hadn’t made it so that Lucifer’s vessel wouldn’t combust without food…then they wouldn’t have this problem…but then again it’s better than the whole demon blood bit so he guessed he couldn’t complain on that part…but still to see Lucifer eating candy and hohos while watching a Chuck Norris movie with him…it was unnerving. Even more unnerving is that Cas and Gabriel are watching with him, Gabriel silently fighting over the candy with Lucifer, and Cas staring at the movie as if it were the only thing in the entire universe that required his utmost attention.

 

Did Dean mention it’s been a damn month? A month of this driving Lucifer around to experience the finer things of humanity, though mostly through his taste buds. The Austin Texas site where Sam had last been seen was a bust. Dean had to admit that Lucifer really could be charming in person when he isn’t burning away or wanting to kill you.

Lucifer actually was pretty good with kids and men and women alike. Something about Nick, really, had them at ease. Dean honestly couldn’t help being a little at ease as well, once he was sure Lucifer wasn’t going to kill him in his sleep.

 

Everything in the room is peaceful and Dean grins as he turns his attention back to the movie.

What Dean was unaware of, was the visions Lucifer kept getting of Sam and the demons holding him hostage. Lucifer knows Meg and the other loyalists wouldn’t dare hurt Sam but it made him angry, whenever he saw one of these visions, to see Sam looking worse with each one, paler and losing his spark that made him so interesting to look at for Lucifer… They’d broken the Winchester in several ways…and it made Lucifer want to strangle the demons if only he knew where they were.

Yet when a loud yelp filled the air, coming from Lucifer no less, they all started only to see Lucifer’s wings flapping and the Archangel gone…

 

Lucifer growled as he appeared where he had been summoned, sword out and ready to strike when he saw a familiar tall form being shoved back down into his seat, grunting.

 

“Meg, my child…you are all dead for what you have done to Sam,” Lucifer growled as he turned around to glare at Meg, Meg who shrunk back.

 

“I’ve seen what you have been doing to him and it makes me sick,” Lucifer snapped his fingers and Meg and all the other demons fell to the floor dead, Lucifer making his way over to Sam and ripping the bindings off of him.

 

“Sam,” Lucifer said in a softer voice than he’d ever used with Nick’s voice…Sam twitched and looked to Lucifer. There was barely any light left in those eyes.

 

“Lu…ci…fer…” Sam slurred and Lucifer put a hand to Sam’s cheek frowning.

 

“You know I did not sanction what they did,” Lucifer says softly, feeling for Sam, Sam nodding faintly.

 

“Th..ey made…m..e…but you…out of….the cage….” Sam coughs and grimaces, Lucifer conjuring water and offering it to Sam, who swallowed it all down slowly.

 

“All…they’ve fed me…is demon blood…and water…and pieces of bread…” Sam mumbles and Lucifer scanned Sam’s body with his grace frowning.

 

“Sam…your body’s shutting down, I need you to say yes so I can help, alright? Michael isn’t out of the cage and I promised Gabriel and Dean I wouldn’t be a ‘bad boy’.” Lucifer says softly, Sam’s dull eyes locking onto his.

 

“Pinky swear no bad stuff?” Sam mumbles, Lucifer nods, not liking Sam like this; Lucifer feeling like someone had an iron grip on his vessel’s stomach and was twisting it.

 

“Fine…yes…” Sam whispered, and Lucifer put his other hand to Sam’s other cheek and closed his eyes, transferring himself from Nick to Sam, Sam  arching up  as Lucifer filled him and felt the familiar space as Nick started to fall back, Lucifer quickly grabbing him and remembering how weak Sam is in those movements. Yet his grace was doing what he wanted it to, it’s healing Sam’s failing organs, repairing them back to their prime.

 

He could feel Sam’s soul, weary of his grace for a minute before it snuggled close, getting Lucifer’ cold grace to heat up at the contact. He stretched his wings and smiled before he vanished, heading towards the others, holding his still breathing Nick vessel…

 

When he appeared there was a myriad of reactions. The first was Gabriel cursing, the second Dean gasping, the third Castiel coming forward to take Nick from him.

 

“Thank you Castiel…and before you idiots say anything, I’m just fixing his internal organs…his kidnappers were horribly negligent and kept feeding him demon blood. It strung poor Sam out.” Lucifer actually manages a bit of a puppy dog face on Sam. Gabriel huffed but nodded as Lucifer walked to  a bed and sprawled out and let Sam’s body fall asleep, aware of Sam poking at his grace to try and determine if this is really a trick or not. He isn’t aware of just how his grace looks right now; he just knows he likes Sam paying attention to him even as Sam and Lucifer slipped into their own dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> The Lucifer/Sam later on is inspired by my wonderful RP Lucifer who has written a wonderful story cause of our rp and i wanna dedicate this fic to her. Starrstruck_64


End file.
